Back To You
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: The Pod Squad left to Antar almost 4 years later what happens when they return? Tess is good Alex is alive *M&M, L&M, K&T, I&A*
1. Maria

Authors Notes: Hope you like it please read and review. Each chapter will be from someone's point of view.  
  
Summary: The aliens leave to Antar… Tess is good and Alex is alive. What happens when they come back 3 ½ years later.  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Maria~*~*~   
  
"Liz are you ready to go yet? I asked annoyed I had work to do but no I was here at a club waiting for Liz to get done drinking herself into oblivion.  
  
"Not yet." She slurred don't ask me when Liz 'perfect' Parker started drinking or why I haven't been able to convince her to stop I just don't know.   
  
"Elisabeth Parker either you come with me now or I'm leaving." I said finally I was sick and tired of waiting around while she got drunk.   
  
"Fine ruin my fun." She said I could tell she was upset.  
  
"Whatever." I muttered rolling my eyes.   
  
"Here's your coat." I said as we stepped out into the cold night's air.   
  
"Thanks." She said quietly putting it on.   
  
We walked over to my dark blue Mercedes it was my baby it was a step up from the old Jetta eh?   
  
"So are you coming back to the office or should I drive you back to the house?"   
  
"I'll go home." She said she never came into my work any way.   
  
"Ok. I'm just going to call Alex and tell him to wait outside for you."   
  
I turned on my car cell…   
  
"Home." I said into the speaker.  
  
"Hello." I heard Alex say.  
  
"It's me could you wait outside for Liz she should be there in a few minutes I got work to do at my office."   
  
"Is she drunk?"  
  
I looked over at Liz who was falling asleep. "Yeah."  
  
"Aight I'll be out there freezing my butt of for ya'll."   
  
I rolled my eyes "Thanks babe."  
  
"No problem." 


	2. Alex

disclaimer: i dont own roswell!   
  
Authors notes: ok i hope you like this update its not much but its something a little insight of what Alex is thinking.. please read and review cuz the more you do the sooner i update!  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Alex~*~*~  
  
I got a call from Maria saying to wait outside for Liz… again.   
  
I don't get her of all of us I thought she'd be the least one to turn to alcohol.   
  
I mean I thought she'd be where Maria is right now a workaholic or like me throwing my self into studying.   
  
But no she turned to alcohol we try to stop her but she does it any way so we decided to go along with her and make sure nothing happens to her when she is drinking.   
  
"Hey Liz." I say when they pull up.  
  
"Hey Alex." She says as I pull her up out the car.  
  
"I'm going to work." Maria says steadily I knew she would say that she always does.  
  
"K don't work too hard." I say quietly.  
  
"I wont."  
  
"Uh huh." I say knowing she'll probably end up home around 6 in the morning. Maria's a designer she designs clothes. She's one of the hottest designers around weirdly enough she's based here in Roswell.   
  
None of us really wanted to leave Roswell.  
  
I sigh and help Liz into the house.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kyle asks rubbing the sleep out of his eye.  
  
"Nothing the usual Liz needs to pass out. Here give me hand taking her into her room."   
  
"Ok."   
  
So this is my life, I work, I study, I make sure everyone's ok.   
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell and if I did I'd be in bed right now hmm..  
  
Authors notes: Hope you like this update! ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Maria~*~*~  
  
God I have to stop thinking of him. Lately its like he's calling out to me.  
  
Working is the only time I don't feel anything luckily for me its made me a feel successful person.  
  
Sometimes I just don't know what to do but working keeps my mind off the outside world.  
  
Its already 4:30 and I guess I should go home since I have to be up at 7 to get back to work for a meeting.  
  
I pull into our driveway Kyle's lights on he must be working out still.  
  
"Mar is that you?" He calls when I open the door.  
  
"Yup." I say putting the code in.  
  
"Why'd you stay at work so late?"  
  
"Had work to do."  
  
"You always have work to do."  
  
"I know I'm a busy girl."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How's Liz?" I ask remembering her condition when I left.  
  
"She's ok she feel asleep and hasn't woke up since."  
  
"Will she be able to go to school tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think so she'll have a killer headache."  
  
"I don't even know why I bother paying for her tuition anymore."  
  
"Maria." He says with a stern voice.  
  
"I know I know she loves me for it and she'll pay me back but its not about the money I mean she's my best friend. You'd think I'd be the one that would be like her needing her to support me while she works in some lab but its just god she's not the girl I used to know."  
  
"I know. None of us are."  
  
"And I blame them each and every day for it." I say truthfully because its true if I'd never meet him or them our lives wouldn't be like this we wouldn't be the shells of people we once were.  
  
But then I remember if we hadn't meet them I might not have a best friend anymore.  
  
"We have to move on. You have to remember Mar that their not to blame we knew when we got involved their main goal was to leave to go home."  
  
"But he said he loved me I mean me the loser side kick. You know its funny every guy who's told me they loved me has left me."  
  
"Maria I love you you're my little sister." He said pulling me into hug.  
  
"I know but I loved him and he left me here. And now I'm incomplete and it's his fault."  
  
"Hush I'll put you to bed a good nights rest and you'll be ok."  
  
"Thanks Kyle."  
  
"Anytime" He tells me I'm glad our parents got married he's the best brother a girl could have. He's the only one I truly let see just how much I am hurting. 


	4. Michael

Authors Notes: I hope you like this chapter its not soo good but I tried. So please leave feedback.  
  
It's been almost 4 years now since I left earth.  
  
I was Rath the solider that I was made to become.  
  
The war was gruesome it was scary it took a lot of my best solider's life's.  
  
I almost lost Isabel and Tess at one point.  
  
But the war is over and its finally time for us to return home.  
  
But I'm not sure I want to go I mean Maria won't want anything to do with me.  
  
I left here and she is probably moved on and forgot she ever meet me.  
  
Antar is a wonderful place everyone loves us but its not home. it's not Maria.  
  
Being scared to go home is making me wonder maybe this is my home. but I know that's a big lie I knew it the moment I stepped foot on Antar I knew that where ever Maria is she's my home.  
  
But what will happen to Antar if we all leave?  
  
It won't be the same but we've done our part maybe someone else can take over I don't know.  
  
All I know is Isabel and Max said we can return but I'm not sure we can.  
  
I mean we don't know what's happened over the past 4 years will we be able to find them?  
  
What if you're married what if you have children I will be returning to something I don't even have.  
  
But I guess I'll take the chance because I know if I get the chance I'm coming home coming back to you.  
  
"Michael?" Max says breaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We can go home they've Okayed the teleport." Max said a happy look on his face one I haven't seen since we left Roswell.  
  
They haven't been happy is the reason the war has changed us we're older now in a sense that we're wiser.  
  
Only people who have gone through what we have the past 4 or so years could understand what it feels like.  
  
"Are we going?" I ask unsure I'd like to know the answer.  
  
"Michael I don't want to leave you behind but I have to go back even if you're afraid to return." Max tells me truthfully.  
  
I know he thinks his soul mate is sitting around waiting but I know better.  
"Is Isabel and Tess going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm coming too." Its seriously not that I don't want to be with Maria its all I've dreamt of but I'm scared of her pushing me away not wanting to be together.  
  
But I can't tell them my fears they will just tell me my mind is working over time. but I know that whatever happens I'll be facing this alone. 


End file.
